God of Time and Heroes
by Theseus and Orion Stark
Summary: This is an AU story about if Percy was the oldest second generation Olympian(Athena, Ares, and the rest of the children of Zeus.) This will cover events from both PJO and HoO.
1. Prologue

**So, since I will be out of commission for the next few weeks I thought I'd share something I had been toying with for a few months. I don't know if it will end up being a complete story yet or not, but I thought you all deserved at least something.**

* * *

My name is Perseus God of Time, Night, Loyalty, and Heroes. I am the oldest of the second generation Olympians Son of Zeus and Hera, older brother to Athena, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. You may know little about me and that is because even though I was the most loyal of all my siblings my father still removed me from the council. I was not banished, but I was turned into the strongest of all the non-Olympian gods. Being god of Heroes made me the easy choice to be leader of the demigod camps, Camp Half-Blood for the Greeks and Camp Jupiter for the Romans. In the year 1930 a prophecy was made and so was an oath that the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, would not sire any children for fear of the prophecy coming true. Zeus hunted down and killed any child of Hades or Poseidon that he knew existed while his brothers worked to find his children and kill them. What Poseidon and Zeus didn't know was that Hades two children who were already born were taken to the Lotus Hotel to be kept safe. The only way I knew that is because I can sense where all demigods in the world are.

About fifty six years after the prophecy was made a child was sired by Zeus her name was Thalia Grace, I watched her life until she was turned into a tree at the age of twelve. I then turned my attention to watching a demigod by the name of Orion Jackson Son of Poseidon who was seven at the time of Thalia's death. He was powerful and I knew I had to protect him so that the prophecy would run its course. I met his mother Sally as she was on her way home from work and let her know that she could pray to me if there ever was any danger. She move Orion to many schools as he kept getting kicked out. Then came the year that he would spend at Yancy Academy, and he would finally be guided to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Removal

**Hello everyone, I just want to type this to tell you that while Theseus is healing I will be writing in some of his stories. I will not be writing in A Time for Change or Theseus Stark. I will be focusing on Protectors, God of Time and Heroes, and an Untitled Project that we will be writing together. -Orion**

**I trust this guy with my life. Please put your trust in him while I heal.- Theseus**

* * *

Before I get into Orion's story I should tell you my story. I was the first born child of Zeus and Hera. After my birth I was appointed to a seat on the Olympian council where my siblings would soon fill it. The first council meeting was to welcome Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus. The council looked like this Zeus and Hera at the front then to the left of Zeus sat Poseidon, myself, Ares, Apollo, and Hephaestus. To the left of Hera sat Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Hestia. The next council meeting I would be removed against my will to make room to my little brother Hermes.

"I have summoned you all here to make room on the council for my newest son, Hermes God of Travelers and Messenger of the Gods," Zeus began. "Does anyone volunteer to pass on their seat for him?"

Hephaestus raised his hand, "Father, I will give up my place on the council for Hermes."

"I will not allow it," father said. "You are too valuable of an asset to not be on the council. What say you Perseus?"

"I am the God of the Night, Time, Storms, Heroes, and Loyalty, I deserve to be on the council," I replied. "I see not why you would want me off of the council. How about we just add two new council members so that we can all keep our seats?"

"Who would you want to appoint to the council, Perseus?" father replied with a question.

"One of our sisters preferably," I replied. "Maybe Persephone or Hebe or any of our other siblings if you must, anything besides one of us giving up our seat on the council sounds good to me."

"Then you have just volunteered," Father said. "All in favor of the removal of Perseus from the council?"

Every hand was raised except for Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hestia. "If this is what you want father then so be it, I Perseus God of Night, Time, Storms, Loyalty, and Heroes hereby forfeit my throne to Hermes. Doing so means I am now the most powerful non Olympian god and will hereby watch only my domains," I spat at Zeus. "I will remember this day for when you need help the most I will only help once you are on your knees begging."

With that final sentence I flashed out and began to survey my domains. As I reached the night sky I saw the moon chariot flying towards the west and decided to watch it. Artemis was flying the chariot, but something seemed off. She then started looking around and said, "Perseus, I know you are there. Please join me."

"Hello, little sister," I greeted as I formed out of the night sky. "Why are you crying?"

"Because of what father did to you today," she said with a sniffle. "What are you going to do with your time now?"

"I will probably just watch over my domains and talk to the heroes," I replied.

"You will get bored fast," she said with a small smile.

"Well, I might go talk to Uncle Hades for a while," I retorted. "I haven't been down there in a while and the heroes is has are still part of my domain even if they are dead."

"Did you mean what you said before you left?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied before going back to the night sky.

"Perseus, if you are still listening please help if we need it," Artemis cried out. "If a war comes up we won't be able to win it without you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK (TIME SKIP)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the years went on I always remembered the words Artemis had cried out that night. I also kept in touch with all the gods who didn't vote for my removal, but most of the time I spent watching and training heroes when I could. I helped train Heracles, but he got lost in his womanizing ways and I could not save him. I also trained Perseus and helped him with all of his journeys to become the only hero to ever have a happy ending. I helped Theseus regain the Greek throne. Every hero from there on out was then trained and started doing petty tasks for the gods. Then during World War II I just sat back and let the children of the gods fight. Apollo had informed me of the prophecy and the pact between Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. I was sure that Zeus would break the oath first and when he did I would keep an eye on that child until they got to camp and then I would introduce myself to them.

The night that Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus was turned into a tree I swore that I would help the next child become the child of prophecy. That so happened to be Orion Jackson a son of Poseidon. When he was twelve he was set up. Someone had stolen the Master Bolt from Olympus and now Zeus blamed the poor child. A debate was happening on Olympus when I flashed into the throne room.

"I know who stole your bolt father," I said. "It was not the son of Poseidon. It was the son of Hermes, Luke Castellan."

"How do you know?" Zeus asked angrily.

"Well, I am the God of Heroes still and I have been watching them both," I replied with a glare.

"Why didn't you come here sooner?" he asked.

"Simply put, the time of the prophecy is now and you are just delaying it by sitting up here debating," I replied. "I suggest that Orion Jackson be sent to retrieve the bolt as well as Hades Helm of Darkness which was also stolen that night."

"What do you mean Hades Helm is gone too?" Athena asked.

"There were two symbols of power stolen that night, The Master Bolt of Zeus and Hades Helm of Darkness. Hades didn't say anything because he knew that father wouldn't believe him. Also, if you keep blaming Poseidon then you will never know that the Trident was also planned to be stolen that night as well," I replied.

"Why wasn't it then?" Zeus asked.

"Because Poseidon never leaves his trident in empty rooms," I replied. "Now, this Luke has been talking to a voice from some dark hole in the Underworld. The voice sounds like Grandfather and if it is that means he is reforming. You must ask for Hades help so you can send some Olympians there to scout out the entrance to Tartarus."

"What will you be doing?" Ares asked.

"I will be training heroes," I replied before turning to father. "Would you be willing to bring Dionysus back up here full time so I may take over my duties at camp once again?"

"It shall be done," Zeus replied. Before I could flash he said one more thing. "This meeting is adjourned. Perseus could you please stay for a moment I have something I need to say."

I nodded as the rest of the council flashed out. "What do you need to say father?"

"I want to reinstate you to the council," he replied with a tear rolling down his face. "I realized that I made a mistake. Hephaestus has already agreed to give up his place for you if you so wish it back."

"I will give you an answer after I help Orion get back your bolt," I said and flashed out and back to Camp Half-Blood. The place where I hadn't been in years, I was finally home.


	3. Orion Jackson

**We are back with Chapter 2! It took a little longer than expected to get this chapter done as we haven't been home to work on any of our stories lately. Good news is that Theseus gets his cast off soon so hopefully with both of us writing uploads will happen faster. -Orion**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters you will recognize. We only own the plot and some of the characters new personalities.**

* * *

A boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes sits in his bedroom crying, after his stepdad had just hit him for coming home one minute late. All the boy ever wanted was for him and his mom to be able to run away from Gabe Ugliano.

"Orion?" the boy heard from outside his door. "Come on baby please open the door."

Orion got up to let his mother in. "Did he hit you again?" she asked.

Orion just nodded in response. "Oh my poor baby, that's it," Sally said. "I'm taking you to the place your father wanted you to grow up. Pack your clothes and I'll go get rid of Gabe for the night."

Orion smiled and started packing up his clothes and some of his belongings. He didn't care where he was going as long as it got him and his mother far away from Smelly Gabe. After he got his things packed his mother came back in and said, "Orion, the place where we are going is only safe for you. I will not be staying with you anymore."

"But mom," Orion said. "Why can't you go to this place too?"

"I'd rather have a friend of mine explain that to you," Sally replied then shut her eyes and whispered something that Orion couldn't make out. Orion jumped as he saw a flash of light out on the balcony and when he looked a man with black hair and blue eyes stood there.

"Orion Jackson," the man spoke. "My name is Perseus. I am an old friend to your mother. May we have a few moments Sally?"

"Take all the time you need," Sally replied and walked out of Orion's room.

"Now that she's gone I can show you the truth," Perseus said as he put his hands on Orion's head. Orion then blacked out. When he awoke Perseus was sitting beside him, "Good you are awake again. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Who are you?" Orion asked.

"I am Perseus God of Time and Heroes and the oldest child of Zeus and Hera," Perseus replied. "I am here to take you to Camp Half-Blood where you will train with fellow demigods and become a hero."

"Why can't my mom come there too?"

"Mortals cannot enter Camp Half-Blood unless invited. I could invite her, but she wants you to be safe. Don't worry about her though, she will find someone who will make her happy as I think your step father might not be coming back for a long while," Perseus smiled.

"Who's my dad?"

"That I cannot tell you, what I can say is that he will reveal to you who he is once you are safe at camp," Perseus replied. "Any other questions?"

"Nope," Orion said popping the "p".

"Good, now your mother will bring you to camp as I cannot interfere with your arrival. Once you are there come find me and I will partner you up so that you can get a tour and a place to sleep," Perseus said as he walked out of the room and let Sally back in.

"Did he tell you everything?" Sally asked.

"Everything except who my dad is," Orion replied. "He said that my dad will reveal his identity once I arrive at camp. Can we go now?"

"Sure baby," Sally replied and followed him out of the apartment and to the car. Once in the car Sally turned on the radio and put in Orion's favorite CD, the Soundtrack to Pixar's Cars.

After an hour of driving Sally turned down the radio as she heard some rumbling from behind the car. She turned suddenly onto an old dirt country road to avoid whatever it was. When she turned she lost control of the car and slammed into a tree. "Orion are you alright?"

"Yeah mom," Orion replied. "What's following us?"

"I can answer that," a voice from outside of the car said. "That is the Minotaur."

"Who are you?" Sally asked as she helped Orion out of the car.

"His name is Grover Underwood," Orion answered for him. "He was in my classes at Yancy. He however didn't have goat legs when we were there."

"That's because I'm a satyr and a protector for demigods like you," Grover said. "I went to your apartment to lead you to camp, but when I got there you were all gone. How did you know it was time to move him Sally?"

"Perseus," was all Sally could say before a huge hand grabbed her and squeezed her into dust.

"MOM!" Orion called out. "You stupid cow! Bring her back, NOW!"

The Minotaur huffed some steam out of his nose and charged full speed and then just vanished. "We need to get to camp now," Grover said. "Lord Perseus can't do much more than teleport him a little ways away. Now, RUN!"

As the boys took off running they heard trees breaking in the distance and then one landed right in front of them. "Grover go get help," Orion said. "I'll hold him off till you get back."

"No," Grover responded. "You are my responsibility and besides you don't even have a weapon."

"I don't care," Orion said with his eyes starting to glow green a little bit. "Get help out here now!"

Grover then ran off towards the camp. Once he got through the borders he began yelling, "HELP! HELP! WE NEED SOME HELP OUTSIDE THE BORDER!"

Suddenly a centaur came running towards him, "What is it Grover?"

"Chiron, Orion Jackson is going one on one with big tall and ugly," Grover replied.

"Senior Campers at arms," Chiron said to the group that had gathered around them. "Grover take him this sword. Annabeth go with him."

Grover and a girl with blonde princess curls nodded and headed out to help Orion. When they arrived outside of the border Orion was laying in a pile of monster dust with a horn in his right hand. "Grover pick him up," Annabeth said. "We have to get him to Chiron."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is shorter then expected. We wanted to make this one closer to 2000 words, but decided to let you have a chapter now then wait until later to get it. As I stated above Theseus gets his cast off this week and hopefully we can get on schedule again. **

**I will leave you with a question, what is the name of the ship that Clarisse is in command of when she saves Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson in The Sea of Monsters?**

**The first person to get the question right will earn a sneak peak on where this story is headed.**

**So, one of my reviews asked for Pertemis and that seems right to me. So, if you want Peremis then please review, if not then leave a review on who you'd like to see the main pairing be. **

**Until next time,**

**Orion**

**P.S. Instead of just reviews how about we use a poll for who you want Perseus to be with. Check profile.**


	4. Waking Up

**Sorry for the long wait. We are back with the next installment of God of Time and Heroes(which still needs a better title). This chapter was a little hard to even write without internet to check the poll, which we have the winner and it was Artemis. So this chapter will have a flashback about the first time Perseus and Artemis went out on a date. No one even attempted the question from the last chapter, which is kind of sad because it was easy. So the gift is still in affect if you get it right. Enough blabbing! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson world, if I did I wouldn't be writing here. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

"You drool in your sleep," was the first thing Orion heard when he woke up. "Come on, I know you are awake. Chiron and Percy want to meet you."

"Could you give me a minute to get changed?" Orion asked looking between the blonde girl and the clothes at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, hurry up though," the girl replied and walked out of the door.

Orion got changed and headed out the same door. "So, what's your name?"

"Annabeth," she replied with a glare that would probably kill a fly if she looked at one.

"What's with the glare?" Orion asked.

"I don't know if I like you or not," Annabeth replied. "What's your name anyway?"

"Orion Jackson," Orion replied. "My mom was bringing me here for safety when we were attacked. This Percy is he the God Perseus?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied. "How do you know who he is?"

"He was the one who came and told my mom to bring me here," Orion replied. "Where ever here is that is."

"This is Camp Half-Blood a safe haven for demigods," Annabeth responded as they walked out of the house. "Follow me Chiron and Percy are right around here."

Annabeth led him around the porch to a table where a man in a wheelchair sat playing some card game. The man seated opposite whore blue jeans and an orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" Orion figured that was what Perseus wore when he was at camp.

"I told you he was awake old friend," Perseus told the man in the wheelchair. "It is good to see you again Orion Jackson."

"It is good to see you too, Lord Perseus," Orion said bowing.

"Would you stop that please," Percy said. "Here at camp it is just Percy. You need only call me Lord Perseus on Olympus or if there are other gods around. The bowing is also only used in those instances too. Now, Chiron introduce your true self to the child."

The man in the wheelchair then stood up, but he stood taller than what he would be if he was the same height as the man in the chair. Orion looked shocked as he realized that the man was a centaur, or half human half horse.

"Ah, young Orion has noticed that I have a real horses ass," Chiron said. "Greetings Orion Jackson and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron, trainer of Heroes and this is my camp."

"Are you the same Chiron that trained Perseus?" Orion asked.

"And Heracles, Theseus, Jason, and many more heroes that they have written about," Chiron replied. "They all have something in common with you and that is that they were all children of the gods. Now, let's get you settled in. You should be claimed soon, hopefully by the camp fire tonight."

"Annabeth, would you mind showing him around camp?" Percy asked. "When you are done I will come find you as I need to speak to Orion alone."

"Sure," Annabeth shrugged.

As Annabeth led Orion off to tour the camp Chiron turned towards Percy, "Who is his father?"

"Poseidon," Percy replied. "I haven't sensed a child of Poseidon this strong ever in my existence. The only demigod that has come close to his power level would have been Thalia Grace and even then I'm not sure if she would've been stronger."

"There was nothing you could have done, Percy," Chiron said. "Thalia died protecting her friends. She was the bravest child of Zeus since Perseus. You weren't even on the council at that time and Dionysus was still here torturing the children."

"If I had been here instead of hanging around them I could've saved her life," Percy said. "I should've been here in my domain, but no I had to stay away from Camp Half-Blood so my idiot little brother could serve out his punishment for excessive partying. If only father would punish Hermes or Apollo in the same way."

"I wouldn't want either of them here," Chiron sighed. "Apollo and Hermes would try to hit on all of the females here."

"They are worse than horny teenagers," Percy joked.

"How is my counterpart?" Chiron asked.

"She's good, wishes we could unite the camps so they could all be closer to the gods, but as always father just ignores her," Percy replied.

"One day perhaps," Chiron said. "What about you and a certain moon goddess?"

"Artemis and I are well," Percy blushed. "She thinks it's time for us to have children. I believe she is right. We've been together since I left the council and we've been married since the rise of Rome."

"What is the reason for waiting so long?" Chiron asked.

"The hunters have been enough for us until recently. She wants to ask father to let Zoe become a minor goddess of the hunt. I couldn't agree more that she is worthy," Percy replied.

"Speaking of the hunters, will they be attending at all this summer?"

"I don't know for sure. I'll talk to Artemis tonight. Now, I must leave for my meeting with young Orion," Percy said and then frowned.

"What is it?"

"Our young friend has just blown up the toilets on Clarisse and her friends," Percy smiled. "Well at least now I have something to laugh about with Apollo and Hermes."

"I will see you at dinner," Chiron said as he turned his attention to a book.

Percy stood up and walked down towards the cabins. He spotted Orion walking around with Luke. "Hey Luke, may I borrow young Orion please?"

"Sure thing Percy," the blond son of Hermes said and ran off to probably steal something, Percy thought.

"Young Orion," Percy started. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are Perseus God of Time and Heroes, Oldest Son of Zeus and Hera," Orion replied.

"Good, Annabeth taught you something already," Percy smiled. "You are however missing a very important title I have. I am also known as the Husband of Artemis and Protector of the Hunt."

"But I thought Artemis was a maiden Goddess?" Orion looked confused.

"Typical mortals and their false beliefs," Percy chuckled. "Let me show you the night we started dating."

Percy then touched Orion on both his temples and Orion blacked out.

_"Welcome to my flashback," Percy told Orion. "This is about a year after I gave up my throne to my little brother Hephaestus."_

_Orion saw Percy sitting under a tree overlooking a valley full of tents. He figured this was the original Camp Half-Blood. Orion then saw a woman appear from behind the tree line. _

_"Perseus," the woman said. _

_"Artemis, I've missed you so much," Percy said and hugged her. "I am so happy that you got my message. Now follow me." _

_Artemis grabbed Percy's hand as he led her to a large tent. "Artemis, I have not been able to stop thinking about you since I left your chariot that night a year ago. Father always said we were meant for each other, but I never took him serious. So, would you do me the honor of becoming my other and better half?"_

_"Of course, you dummy," Artemis jumped on him to hug the life out of him. "I've been waiting for you to ask for so long."_

_"Let us eat then," Percy said and clapped his hands and food appeared in front of them. "I decided on some mortal food for tonight as it is just more romantic." _

When Orion woke up Percy was standing over him. "That is the night I asked her to be what is today called my girlfriend. Let's get to the dining pavilion maybe your dad is waiting for you to be in front of everyone before he claims you."

* * *

**We hope you enjoy. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. We will be having more flashbacks to when Percy and Artemis started dating in future chapters. Also, I(Orion) would like to welcome Theseus back to writing as he got his cast off last week and he has been a writing fiend. He wrote this chapter without even stopping once. As for why it took so long to update, well we were going to start on Monday, but this past Sunday the town we live in got hit by a tornado and we were without power for three days. So, we are fine now and have internet, power, and heat. So, hopefully within the next few weeks we can get back to the planned schedule. **

**Peace out,**

**Theseus and Orion Stark **

**P.S. Please review, it makes us want to be quicker about writing and updating. :D**


End file.
